More Than a Feeling
by Akina Mameido
Summary: Akina Mameido was once one of Kirigakure's only war kunoichi, and every man wished to be with her. However, only one man caught her eye, but he broke her heart. What happens when she has a run in with him, and finally he needs her? Kisame X oc love story
1. A healed over wound

War is often misunderstood by civilians. Most only know of the bloodshed and the many nameless

victims caught in the crossfire. Few know of the character building situations that force young

shinobi to sever the ties to their emotions and tap into the animalistic obsession of the kill.

Mothers complain of leaving their 'perfect angels' in the custody of a captain who is even more

intimidating than the cold steel of an enemy's kunai rubbing against your throat.

I believe my mistrusting nature is to blame for their harsh words about me. I am and forever will

be the only woman in the bloody mist's forces that is not patrolling over the sick or wounded. I

had miraculously fallen into the good graces of the mizukage after saving his body guard's wife

and child from a hostage situation. In return for my bravery, the kage promised me anything my

heart desired.

I wished to prove myself to everyone especially those who ridiculed me because of my gender. "If

a war should break out, I wish to have a position in your forces," I told him with a serious gaze.

The mizukage, who was shrouded in the formal attire of a kage, nodded, "I'm sure the other

medical shinobi will be relieved at your assistance--" I immediately bowed and cut him off, "I beg

for your forgiveness Mizukage-sama, but I was asking for a position on the front lines as a

soldier,"

"Surely you jest, I would never let an attractive young woman join the ranks with hundreds of

lusting, bloodthirsty men,"

At this, I straightened myself up as a slight smirk crept across my lips, "I'm confident I will be

able to hold my own with them,"

* * *

Those memories of battles and war strategies seemed to occur lifetimes ago. I had been discharged

from my highest position I had achieved, a first lieutenant of infiltration. They said if there were

more women like me our battles would have more enemy bloodshed, but our population would

decrease due to the lack of children being born. I would never be the type of woman to relax at

home while the man would be out on missions. To me, that theory of a fairy tale life was the

biggest load of bull I had ever heard. I, nonetheless, still believe in a man or boy should act

chivalrous towards a young lady. It would be respectful, but the simple act of opening a door for a lady would not grant that pervert an all access pass up her skirt. Unfortunately, _that_ is how most

men seem to operate both then and now.

Most women find me as acting cold towards men, but I find it as a type of revenge. The male

gender at first charmed me, and while I was within a warm embrace, he plunged a metaphorical

dagger in my back and left me for dead. Since a male had harmed me first, I found it only fair

that now I was able to break down males without so much as an ounce of remorse. I was a firm

believer in that old saying 'an eye for an eye', but if there was anyone's 'eye', or heart in my

situation, I wanted, I would want the heart of the man who tore my heart to shreds so long ago. I

promised myself to remember his name and curse it until the day I die, and that man's name is

Kisame Hoshigaki.

I would always chew that name around in my mind before pointing out to myself how much of

an idiot I was for thinking with my heart instead of my mind. However, the decisions made by

the mind are almost never the choices that makes someone truly happy.

After a few weeks of being bored with typical civilian shinobi life, I packed up things that held

value to me and left the village. That could not use me anymore, and I would simply go insane

without something to do.

Since I had stored my valuables within scrolls for easy transport, I decided trying my luck at

traveling abroad. Because of my chosen life as an ex-war shinobi, I seldom saw the peaceful

economically stable villages that knew little of wars. The villages I had become familiar with were

filled with war torn buildings, rampant illness and men, women, and even children dying in the

streets. It would ease my mind if I was able to see if there was some form of peace in this

shinobi world.

I had decided that Konohagakure no sato would be my first stop since the village was prided on

having the best hot springs in the great shinobi villages. After a quick trip up to my hotel room

to drop off my things and pulling on the complimentary plush bathrobe, I was joining a few of

what I assumed were tourist girls and eavesdropping on their gossip.

"He looked so…..mysterious," A raven haired young lady told her friends as she seemed to be

swooning , "I couldn't see his face, but his eyes were a really pretty red,"

"Didn't he have a friend with him?" Her brunette friend asked the black haired girl, who twisted

her face into a grimace, "yeah, but his friend was really tall, had a bandaged sword, and while he

drank at the tea shop with his friend I saw that the skin on his hand was blue,"

My ears perked up as the brunette and the third girl, a coppery red head, gasped, "Are you

serious?" The copper haired girl asked.

Only a few feet away from them, my fist clenched as the raven haired said a phrase I was quite

familiar with when hearing about this shinobi.

"I know right, I bet he looks like a freak,"

"Maybe he can't help it," I told them opening my eyes to glare at them.

The raven haired girl snickered as her cronies closed in on me, "What's wrong blondie, don't like

us talking about your boyfriend?" She taunted while her friends laughed along with her.

By now, I had enough of the raven haired girl and her underlings. I got up silently deciding to

not let my temper get the better of me. After slamming the door to my hotel room, I flopped

down on my bed.

"He's not my boyfriend," I muttered, rolling over to clutch one of the fluffy pillows to me and

turned to gaze out the window. '_Besides, he's a guy, and he used me,' _I thought frowning, '_I was _

_nothing more than a cheap toy that was quickly thrown away once he broke me,'_


	2. the reunion

**A/N:** Alright second chapter and this one has a little bit of back story and you guys finally get to figure out her name and don't worry fangirls...I think a certain akatsuki duo will make their appearance. Anyway, please rate and review even constructive reviewing is allowed with me and I am sure I can take it. Oh by the way, if you guys want I'll put up her profile on a chapter or something, so you guys can get a better understanding of her reasoning, etc.

~replies from reviews:~

bittersweetties:

I like the main character so far, how she's strong and independent but has a  
weak spot for kisame.  
as for the Itachi reference, wouldn't his eyes be black because itachi usually  
doesn't go leaving his sharingan activated all the time.  
anyways, it's interesting so please update!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

reply: thanks so much and I hope I did not create a "mary sue" OC. As for the reference, Itachi can turn the sharingan on and off as he pleases because I made a reference to the anime when Kisame and Itachi make their appearance.

* * *

* * *

I got up from the bed trying to snap myself out of my little self pity party. Thankfully my stomach was able to

do that for me as it growled. I sighed softly pulling my hair down from pinned up bun covering the strange

markings on my neck. I had no reason as of why I wanted my hair down today. Back in Kirigakure, I

sometimes wore my hair up to intimidate men that were in every way not my type. These markings were almost

the same as whipping out my identification since I was the only woman to have such features. They look as if

an enemy had marked me with the symbol of my village, but in actuality, these markings had been a part of my

body since birth. These markings were the tell tale signs of the 'curse of the Mameido clan.'

* * *

_As the story goes, the founder of the Mameido clan had a thing for mermaids, but in order to take something _

_from the sea, something must be given in return as well. Kenshin, the founder of my clan, was only a _

_swordsman, who only had his cordachi blades to his name, had nothing to give the sea, but he soon came upon _

_a clever idea. He told the sea that if he was allowed to have a mermaid of his choosing, and if that mermaid _

_ever bore him a daughter, the child would return to the sea and replace her mother. The sea agreed to the _

_proposition and gave Kenshin a young siren by the name of Shimochi, who was given legs so she could walk on _

_land. Years later, the swordsman's promise to the sea was nearly forgotten. Shimochi was pregnant with their _

_third child, and Kenshin had yet to deliver on his promise to the sea since his other two children were both _

_sons. He expected that his unborn child would be another son since a swordsman producing a daughter was a _

_sign of weakness. However, both were in shock when their youngest was brought into the world._

_Shimochi just cried with the newborn baby girl cradled in her arms. Kenshin hung his head refusing to cry _

_when they had noticed strange markings on the baby's neck, which they soon discovered were gills. A man had _

_to keep his promise, and the sea had already claimed his daughter. While Shimochi was sobbing, the infant _

_remained silent watching her mother's tears fall._

"_She's beautiful," Shimochi told him, her gaze still on the child. _

_The child looked up at her with topaz blue orbs._

"_I don't want her to go to the sea. There will be more of a life for her on land,"_

_Kenshin agreed and kept the child's birth a secret. As the years passed, his daughter was given the name Akina _

_and constantly cooped up in the family home. She would constantly sulk while her older brothers were able to _

_go out and play on the beach where they lived One night when the sky was clear and the sea was calm, Akina _

_chose that night to set foot on the beach. For some inexplicable reason, the water seemed to be calling to her _

_beckoning her to come closer._

"_Dear child," The sea whispered to her as gentle waves broke upon the shore, "You are a daughter to the _

_Mameido clan, are you not?" _

I was jerked from my day dreams when, quite literally, ran into someone. I leaned back against the wall holding

my nose, which had collided with the other person's shoulder, and forced some chakra into it to ease the

soreness. The person I ran into chuckled, which gave me a clue that the person was male.

Because of the protocols of a kunoichi, I bowed lowly to him, "I'm very sorry. I should watch where I'm going,"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kina-san,"

My head immediately snapped up recognizing who that voice belonged to as my eyes grew to resembles saucers.

In the eleven years since I had last laid eyes on him, he somehow had gotten taller, and to my surprise he had

gotten more muscular.

_'I guess being trained to sling around that sword would help define muscles,' _I reasoned to myself.

The man, who had addressed me by a nickname that almost everyone in Kiri called me, took my silence as

confusion and cracked a smile, "Kina, I'm sure you remember me. I haven't changed _that _much,"

I managed to hear him speak, and it was now my turn to smile, "You would have to change a hell of a lot for

me to not recognize you, Kisame,"

Yes, I knew an s-ranked criminal so well I could recite his troubled past verbatim. He was one of my close

friends and one of my squad mates back in the day. He would even defend me if some of the other shinobi got

mouthy about me.

Kisame looked at me for a moment, quickly scanning over the clothing I wore, "What are you doing in

Konoha?"

I cracked a small smile rubbing the back of my neck, "Well, they didn't need me anymore in Kiri, so I decided

to have a little adventure,"

"You got discharged, didn't you," He stated more than asked.

My heart caught in my throat at that moment, "No....."

He chuckled once again, "You've never been a successful liar,"

My face flushed at being caught, "I....how did you know?"

A grin found its way to his face at me being metaphorically pinned, "because you just told me,"

I cursed myself silently, _'Great, I haven't seen him in forever, and he can read me like a map,'_

"Well you could be asked the same question," I retorted since some part of me was curious.

"I was sent here to find you,"

I was caught off guard by his answer, so I assumed that this situation was going to go downhill fast, "Did Kiri

put a price on my head already?"

At this, he smirked, "Actually, they did after you disappeared,"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I don't see you trying to turn me in anytime soon,"

For some reason, he did not even smile and that worried me. My smile had dropped to a line as I studied the

blue male's face, who was studying me as if trying to find the meaning of life that must have been written on

my face somewhere. "Kisame, why did you come for me?"

He studied me for a moment more before he closed his eyes and exhaled a sigh, "I think Itachi will be able to

better explain it,"

He gestured for me to follow him, and I did as he led me to the other side of the inn that seemed almost

isolated since there seemed to be no other rented rooms. We stopped in front of room number sixty-seven, and

he knocked a few times, "I found her,"

The door opened a crack and a figure with onyx shaded eyes looked at us like he was checking us over, 'hn'-ed

once, and opened the door wider to allow us entrance. Kisame walked inside first, and I followed in after him.

The room seemed nice by my standards, some small objects out of place but still relatively clean. On the sofa,

sat someone I recognized from scanning through bingo books. The guy cold enough to kill off almost his entire

clan as a teenager, and one of the last people in the world to possess one of most powerful eye techniques,

Uchiha Itachi. His gaze appeared hollow when it turned to me. I felt so cold all of a sudden; If these were what

his eyes could do normally, then I would not even last two seconds under the gaze of the sharingan.

"Mameido-san," The sharingan wielder spoke.

His voice being even and calm, which only seemed to only further creep me out.

"Our leader has asked for your service in the akatsuki,"

I nodded ever so slightly understanding the situation, or at least I thought I did.

The ebony haired male looked to his partner once then continued, "You are credited as one of the best kunoichi

in Kirigakure. Strengths in combat and stealth while having a weakness to genjutsu. You're very contradicting,"

"I guess I still have a bit of dumb blonde left in me," I joked earning a glare from the Uchiha while his partner

wore an amused look; At least I can make one of them show some emotion.

"If you should accept our offer, you will be sent out with a few other two man cells, including mine and

Kisame's squad, on missions,"

"Well, when do you want my answer?"

"Now,"

"How dangerous are the missions?"

"You'll be lucky to see the next sunrise,"

A smirk crossed my face at the thought of risking my life hopefully having some fun along the way.

"So what's your answer?" Kisame asked.

"Is there going to be bloodshed?"

"Enough to go around,"

"Like a flock of lambs wandering into a slaughter house?"

With a nod from the Uchiha, my smirk grew; My nostalgia of being back in the battlefield hit me like a load of

bricks, "Sounds like fun, I'm in,"


End file.
